The Totally Spies Show
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: This, I've been wanting to do for a while. This series chronicles some of the adventures the Spies had as kids, and goes by the fact that Nick (my OC) knew the girls all his life. Episode summaries in each episode. PLEASE read and review!


1:32 AM, Mysterious Factory  
  
It all started at a factory that just opened.  
  
A deranged man was working on something maniacal: insect mutation.  
  
He squirted a drop of a mysterious green liquid on a small spider-  
  
-and the spider grew to 20 times its original size!  
  
Now, that's freaky.  
  
"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" the man exclaimed. "Soon, I shall have my revenge against my colleagues who laughed at my genius ideas. Revenge against them- and those who aided them!"  
  
At that, he laughed lize a crazy man.  
  
Because hey, when you get right down to the bare point, that's exactly what most deranged, maniacal supervillains are like...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(This is one project that may never end... and that's a good thing.)  
  
JETIX Productions (toonami1wi.rr.com) Presents...  
  
The Totally Spies! Show Episode 1: "Learning? Good. Spiders? Not Good!"  
  
Synopsis: This, I've been wanting to do for a long time. This series chronicles some of the adventures the Spies had as kids, and this series goes by the idea that Nick knew Sam, Alex, and Clover all his life. Series takes place in Nick's POV.  
  
This Episode: When Clover learns about spiders in school, she knows to be careful not to squash them. But, what does Clover do when she sees a giant, 8-foot-tall spider? Call on Sam and Nick for help! After Nick downs the giant bug, Sam examines the chemicals that spilled from it, and traces it back to the new Chemicalls factory that just opened. When the 4 find out why the spider got so big, can they face a whole army of giant mutant spiders?  
  
Characters and show copyright Marathon Animation. Story and original characters copyright JETIX Productions. This Episode: May 7th, 2004.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Act 1: Schools, Subtraction, and Giant Spiders  
  
1:34 PM, Beverly Hills Elementary  
  
It was another beautiful day at Beverly Hills Elementary.  
  
Me and my friends, whom I had known all my life since when I could first speak, were learning about insects.  
  
Me and my 3 best friends listened intently.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry. I got so caught up in the introduction that I didn't even properly introduce ourselves.  
  
My name's Nick Kelly. I'm 7 years old, and I'm a very adventurous kid. I'm also very athletic.  
  
To my left is Clover, a 7-year-old blonde popularity queen who loves to go shopping with her mother.  
  
To my right is Alex, a 6-year old brunette, and a REAL cute girl. We hang out quite a lot.  
  
In front of me is Sam, an 8-year-old redheaded supergenius. She always aces her work.  
  
We've been best friends for quite a while, since our families live very close together.  
  
It was more than coincidence that we'd been friends for so long; there were so many things we could do and places we could explore.  
  
But, little did we know, something was definitely going to make our lives more exciting: we're all young adventurers. We go see new places, meet new people, stomp a few creepy bad guys here and there.  
  
The usual.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3:30 PM, Beverly Hills, Clover's House  
  
"So, subtract this...and Y equals one!" Sam exclaimed, writing down an answer on her math homework.  
  
"What's the Y stand for, Sammie?" Alex asked.  
  
"I think Mrs. Brooks calls that a 'variable'," I replied. Good thing I pay attention in math class.  
  
"Say, where's Clover?" Sam asked.  
  
"I think she's outside, playing with her dog," I said. "She really likes her-"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
All three of us jumped where we were standing. "What in tuna's name was that?" Alex exclaimed.  
  
I sweatdropped, then said, "That was Clover!"  
  
With that, we all rushed outside-  
  
-and were staring face to freakish face with a giant, 8-foot-tall spider.  
  
"Wh-wh-what is t-t-t-that thi-thing?" Clover sttutered.  
  
"Spiders never get bigger than a foot-and-a-half! So, why is this one 8 feet tall?" Sam wondered.  
  
"I don't know, but it's going down!" I yelled as I jumped into the air, did a frontflip, and slammed my foot into the spider, knocking it awry. I kept jumping off of anything I could find, pummeling the gigantic spider with a wide array of punches and kicks before I landed on the roof of Clover's house.  
  
"Girls, you might want to clear out for this one! This could get messy!" I shouted to them.  
  
The all moved away from the freako spider, and I leaped.  
  
And, I squashed the mutant spider with one mighty blow!  
  
But, oddly enough, the only thing that spilled from him was an odd, bubbling green liquid.  
  
"Whoa," was all Sam could say, taking out her laptop and analyzing the green liquid.  
  
"It's...chemicals," she said after finishing the analysis.  
  
"Chemi-what?" Clover replied.  
  
"It's one of those liquids we use in science class," I explained to Clover. "The stuff we have to be careful with."  
  
"He's got a point," Sam continued. "It's some kind of mutation formula. And it comes from the new Chemicalls factory that just opened in town!"  
  
"So, what should we do, Sammie?" Alex asked. That was her pet name for Sam.  
  
"We'd better investigate this! It's time for a field trip, girls!" I exclaimed, and we all set off for the factory.  
  
(End Act 1.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Act 2: Factory of Fiends  
  
4:52 PM, Chemicalls Factory  
  
We had just arrived at the factory that Sam had traced the chemically enhanced spider's liquid to, the new Chemicalls plant that just opened.  
  
"Ok, freaky," Clover said, staring in aptitude at the size of this building.  
  
"It won't look so large when you're, say, 16 years old," I said. "Ok, now, we need to get inside."  
  
I tried the PIN number, but nothing.  
  
"Ok, man, that is just so uncool," I said softly.  
  
Then, with one swift kick, I downed the glass entrance door.  
  
"That takes care of that," I said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside the factory...  
  
"Wow, this is the creepiest factory I have ever seen," Alex said as we continued our search of the factory.  
  
"Yeah, it's even creepier than the science lab," I noted when I heard a strange scuttling sound nearby.  
  
I turned around, and then saw a mess of tiny spiders crawling around on the walls.  
  
"Ok, that is creepier," Alex continued.  
  
"Um, guys? We may have a bigger problem," Sam said, stopping at a nearby door.  
  
"What could be worse than a big, mutant spi...." I trailed off when I got to the door.  
  
Standing in a perfect line, was-  
  
-a bunch of giant spiders, just like the one we fought at Clover's house.  
  
"Um...never mind," I said.  
  
(End Act 2.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Act 3: Flashforward  
  
5:12 PM, Hidden Laboratory  
  
We had just been attacked by an overpowering army of giant mutant spiders, and were being held captive in a mysterious laboratory.  
  
"Ok, spill it! How did you get so big?!" I exclaimed, trying to break free of the spider's mighty grip.  
  
"Our master gave us a serum that boosted our intelligence 100-fold," the spider holding me said.  
  
"And you can talk, too," I noted.  
  
"So, who is this 'master'?" Sam asked.  
  
"Right here," a mysterious voice said.  
  
I turned and saw a man of about 32 with a black lab coat, way-too-big glasses, and a mean scowl on his face.  
  
"Ok, and who are you?" I asked, still struggling to free myself from the spider's hold.  
  
"My name is Star Johnson, and I am getting revenge on my colleagues who thought my idea for an insect mutation serum was stupid!!" the man exclaimed.  
  
"Wow, you must be psychic! I was just about to ask why you made these things so huge!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"So, what do you plan to do with these spider freak-shows?" I asked.  
  
"I plan to attack the city with them, and show them who the top scientist of this town is!"  
  
"Ok, dude, you're a freak," I said-  
  
-but he was gone.  
  
And so were all of the giant spiders that were here, except for the 4 holding us.  
  
"Ok, this is not good," Clover said.  
  
"Wait!" Sam exclaimed, an idea forming in her head. "Mutation serums are sensitive to the light!"  
  
"So, if the seru-whatever is in the spiders..." Clover started.  
  
"Then that means..." Alex questioned.  
  
"It's time to shed a little light on this!" I said, elbowing the spider that was holding me in his abdomen or whatever they call a spider's chest, flipped into the air, and slammed the light switch to the "on" position.  
  
All of the spiders in the room started thrashing around, and started to melt under the bright light.  
  
"Girls! Run!" I exclaimed, and they did just that.  
  
I followed suit as the spiders finally became just a puddle of green liquid.  
  
"How can we stop all of those spiders from wrecking the city?! It's night time!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"Wait! I saw a solar panel on top of this factory! If Sam and I can convert the panel so that the solar light covers the whole downtown area, maybe we can stop Johnson!" I explained.  
  
"It's the best lead we've got! Let's do it!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
(End Act 3.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Act 4: Star Light, Star Bright  
  
6:39 PM, Above the Factory  
  
Sam and I were still working on the conversions to the factory's solar panels when I heard Clover's shouts over the panic that was the city. Clover's always had really powerful lungs.  
  
"Hey! You guys got that light mirror fixed up yet?!"  
  
"We're almost ready, Clover!" I shouted as loud as I could.  
  
"Ok, Nick, we are ready!" Sam said to me after closing the control panel's door.  
  
The solar mirror started glowing a bright yellow.  
  
"Ok, Johnson, let's illuminate this problem!" I said, bringing my fist down on the power button.  
  
The mirror unleashed a gigantic beam of sunlight across the whole downtown area of Beverly Hills.  
  
All of the giant spiders started thrashing under the solar light coming from their factory of origin.  
  
"We're going to need to jump from here if we ever want to reach the ground! One of those spiders we're frying trashed the only staircase in that building! I saw it on our way up here!" I explained to Sam.  
  
"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! We're 85 stories up!" Sam exclaimed, but stopped when I took her hand. She blushed a little.  
  
"Trust me, Sam! It's the only way out!" I said.  
  
Then, I jumped.  
  
I knew I wasn't Superman, but I put trust in my abilities.  
  
As we fell, I spotted a landing pad- that bouncy curtain that they put above the entrances to hotels.  
  
"There! That bouncy thingy!" I exclaimed.  
  
I pushed myself forward, and a few seconds later, we both landed on the curtain, bouncing a few times before we settled down.  
  
"Oh...oh, wow, that was...I just don't know how to describe that..." Sam said, nearly out of breath from our little excursion.  
  
"Hey, Nick?" the red-headed 7-year-old asked me.  
  
"Yeah?" I answered.  
  
"Please do not do that again," she said, hugging me tightly.  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't do something like that if I didn't put trust in my abilities," I replied.  
  
"Are you two all right?" I heard Alex say.  
  
I looked down, and saw Alex and Clover- and a cop holding Star Johnson in handcuffs.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," I replied.  
  
"How did you do that?! You could have been killed!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"I put trust in my abilities. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't believe in myself," I explained. "Take that criminal away, boys."  
  
The cops then led Johnson away.  
  
(End Act 4.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Act 5: Aftermath  
  
10:55 PM, Nick's House  
  
We were all sleeping over at my house, by permission of my parents, who were currently out on a date.  
  
Alex and Clover were asleep in the living room, while Sam and I were watching TV.  
  
"Well, Nick, nice job today," Sam said, still flipping through the channels on my 19" TV.  
  
I put a hand on Sam's shoulder and said, "No. We did it together. If it wasn't for you, we might never have fixed those solar mirrors to help us."  
  
Sam truly blushed this time.  
  
"Aw, Nick..." she said softly.  
  
Sam stopped on a good-looking movie.  
  
We settled in and started watching it, not knowing that tomorrow would bring another adventure for us.  
  
(End Act 5.)  
  
(End Episode 1.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Episode: (5/28/04) "Babysitter Blues"  
  
Synopsis: When Alex's parents let Nick watch over Alex while they're out on their overnight honeymoon, the simple babysitting job becomes an exciting night of food, fun, and scary movies! ("And, lots of scary movies, Alex. I think it's a custom around here," quote Nick.) But, after one scary movie too many, things start to get creepy, as ghastly noises start haunting Alex's house. It soon turns out that there are ghosts in the cutie's house! Can they ward them off before the parents get back?  
  
Ok, that was a serious undertaking! I think I could get to like this series! See ya around! (I was planning to do the next episode on the 27th, but I forgot that I'm going to a baseball game that day. I'll get "Babysitter Blues" in as soon as I can, ok?)- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 (toonami1wi.rr.com) 


End file.
